jusenkyofandomcom-20200216-history
Self Insertion
| image= | tag= | author=Josh VanHalteren | language= | rating=M | type= | genre= | chapters=60 | words=341, 398 | pub_date=August 5th, 2003 | update=January 9th, 2013 | current_status= }} Self Insertion is written by Josh VanHalteren and began online publication on August 5th, 2003.Morden Night at Fanfiction.net - Retrieved 16-01-2020 It currently stands incomplete at six chapters, the most recent of which was published on January 9th, 2013. Description Plot Chapter 1: A World and a Half Chapter 2: School Chapter 3: Panties Chapter 4: Panties 2 Chapter 5: The Date Chapter 6: The Wedding (IS RUINED) Chapter 7: The (Pathetic) Origin of Spider Girl Chapter 8: The Night of the Goblin, Justice of the Spider Men Chapter 9: Mystery... OH! Chapter 10: A Friend and an Accomplice Chapter 11: An Old New Threat Chapter 12: GoodBye Chapter 13: Enter Shadow Knight, Exit Guys? Chapter 14: Evan? Doing... STUFF?!? Chapter 15: Hey Not the Neck! Chapter 16: If You've Read THIS Far! Chapter 17: Oh Crap! Chapter 18: Anyone for Some T Veronica? Chapter 19: Digital DOOM!!!!! Chapter 20: Back to the Universe, the Return of Pant Man Chapter 21: Ahhhh College Chapter 22: Will You Take the Red Pill? Or the Bunny? Look at the Bunny Chapter 23: Welcome, Young Elf, To Middle Earth Chapter 24: Workin the Mines Chapter 25: Silence is Golden Chapter 26: M.A.R.S. Attacks Chapter 27: In the Heat of the Night Chapter 28: Back to the Basics Chapter 29: It's Ranma Chapter 30: This Friend, this Monster Chapter 31: Your Fault Chapter 32: Almost Normal Chapter 33: The Wedding... Part Two... as in the Second Wedding... to the First Brides Sister... Chapter 34: Love..... Hina? Or Akane... Your Pick Chapter 35: The Taming of the Bitch Chapter 36: Janitor Chapter 37: A New Roommate... Ranma's Lesson Chapter 38: Ranma's Lesson (for Real this Time) and... uh... Evan Loses His Pants Chapter 39: Ranma's Lesson for Real, Man. Nofoolin' Chapter 40: The Journey Begins... Again... Shut Up Chapter 41: Prevention Chapter 42: Stop... What's the Time? Heaven Time Chapter 43: What Happened to JD? Here's What Chapter 44: Earth XXX Chapter 45: Forty, Freaken Five Chapter 46: The Return of 'All of a Sudden' Chapter 47: Furries are Bad Chapter 48: While You Were Away Chapter 49: Deja Vu of a Sort Chapter 50: Holy Fuck - The Half Way Point Chapter 51: Old Habits and New Responsibilities Chapter 52: Somebody Hates You Chapter 53: Please? Okay Chapter 54: Okay, We're Back on Earth with Our Woman Friends... NOW Ladies and Gentlemen, I Give You All the AMAZING Story of the BANDING Together of the TROUBLESOME TWO! Enjoy... EXCELSIOR!!!! End Title (Otherwise Know as OWBOEWOWFNLAGIGYATASOTBTOTTTEEETOKA... and that's it... ATI) Chapter 55: Introducing the Terrible Three Chapter 56 Chapter 57: If You Guys Want a Title You Can Mike it Your Own Damn Selves Chapter 58: I'm Randomly Looking Around My Room so I'm Going to Call this Chapter Clock Zombies Teenage Pillow Door Sweater Sticker Book Chapter 59: Your First Monster Hunt - Attack of the Velociprey Chapter 60: Attack of the Penis Monsters Notes See Also External Links *[https://www.fanfiction.net/s/1461396/1/Self-Insertion ''Self Insertion at] Fanfiction.net - Retrieved 16-01-2020 *[http://mordennight.tripod.com/selfinsertion/id1.html Chapters 1~34 of Self Insertion at Morden's Page] - Retrieved 16-01-2020 References Category:Self Insert